Get Mine, Get Yours
by Alexiyanna
Summary: Based on Christina Aguilera's Get Mine, Get Yours. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley have some sort of relationship that effects Draco then it does Ginny. D&G! OneShot songfic!


_**Based on Christina Aguilera's 'Get Mine, Get Yours' great track!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch, zip, and zero, want me to go on?**_

**_

* * *

_**

"Get Mine, Get Yours"

_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension, titling just exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing_

_Listen, all I wanna do for now is have you come and take all of me..._

It was odd. It was unheard off, but it happened. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Sure they were the only people who knew, but it happened. The strange thing though was that one of them fell in love and it wasn't the girl.

Malfoy had always harboured some sort of feeling to wards Ginny but he never thought it would be love just lust. The first time they shared a moment was when he fell and since then he's just been falling head first.

_...Can you _

_Put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours..._

He knew it would always be one-sided but he didn't really care much because she would just keep on coming back to him even if she was with someone else. He knew she was only in for the sex, he was in for so much more.

_...If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught, ain't my fault_

_Can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact _

_What we have has got to be commitment free (free)_

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin'_

_Hidden underneath the sheets..._

Everyday he would sit there during breakfast looking over to the Gryffindor table and he would feel the pain and jealousy rushing through him and it would hurt. She was ripping his heart out every time she would let Harry touch her. They were engaged and Harry loved her, he could give her happiness and care and love but Draco couldn't. he wasn't brought up that way to show emotion. So what if his father was dead, Draco would still follow what he was taught.

_...Can you _

_Put your hands on my waistline (ooh, my waistline)_

_Want your skin up against mine (ohh)_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_(But don't fall in love)_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_(No, no love)_

_Put my back into a slow grind (slow grind)_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Ooh..._

They had been having "fun" as she would call it for a while now, over a year. Every other night she would walk through his portrait at the same time and he would just stare at her until she would make the first move. She would walk up to his bed pulling of her clothes one by one, she would tease him for the "fun" of it. She would make him reach places that would never have reached with anyone else. He spent countless hours watching her sleep and sketching her naked form under his satin sheets. He memorised every single freckle and every curve. Her skin felt like cotton and her hair like silk under his fingers.

_...So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty, naughty_

_All night, a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

'_Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5..._

With others he was never interested in fore-play but with her they spent hours just touching and teasing, finding each other. He knew she had never been touched in the places he had touched and she would never feel what he made her feel, but that wasn't strong enough for her to leave her family and the man that could make her happy for him. What they had was only suppose to have been physical, they had an agreement, a type of verbal contract. They could get their kicks when they wanted it. A No Strings Attached situation, but he had messed up the moment their lips fused together for the first time. He fell then and there. Sure the were having sex, fucking, making love, but they weren't suppose to fall in love. She only wanted his body because it could do things to her that Harry would have been able to measure up to. She didn't want his heart and Draco knew.

_...Put your hands on my waistline_

_(Hands on my waistline)_

_Want your skin up against mine _

_(Oh, ooh, yeah, yeah)_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_(But don't fall in love)_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_(Down my spine)_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours..._

It was just sex for her but for him it was more, it was love. He was happy when he was with her, touching and caressing each other. He felt at peace, he felt loved even if he knew he wasn't. With her it was special and soft, sure they had that roughness when it was necessary, when he had just seen her being very close to Harry, which would make him mad.

_...Come here_

_Don't be shy_

_I won't bite_

_Let me get mine, you get yours..._

She wasn't his, she would never be his. All he could do was sit and watch her during the day with Potter and love her during the night with her moaning underneath him. He could hope and pray with the occasionally wishing for her to be his because spending time with her that meant nothing to her was killing him. He only wanted to her to see him, love him like he saw, and love her.

He was her first, and she would be his last…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A plot bunny started hopping furiously in my head with this after I heard this track. So I had to write it. I hope it's not so terrible….

Please review and tell me how much it sucked! And if it didn't suck please review and tell me how much it didn't suck!….Thank you!


End file.
